raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cackling Shadow/Favorites
So I was thinking an decided to make a blog about favorites. I'm going to start with pokemon, because that was what inspired this blog, but I'll update adding comments with lists of other favorite things, and I encourage you to as well. So my favorite pokemon are as follows (please note, I'm only including pokemon I've had, if I've never caught one, I'm not counting it): Favorite Dragon Types: Salamence Dragonite and Flygon. I know that's a lot, but they all have very good reasons. -Salamence is as far as I'm concerned the coolest designed of the three, when I think Dragon type, this monster is what I'm talkin about! It is also very powerful and one of the first Hoenn pokemon I was introduced to. -Dragonite. I'm not that crazy about the design, I think Dragonair should evolve into a beastly awesome Chinese lung style dragon, not some outta left field orange plush kiddy toy that looks like something I would've wanted for a teddy bear as a kid. However, I have to give it props for being the first Dragon type, and the fact that I once had a Lvl100 Dragonite that was freaking unstoppable is probably the only reason it ranks alongside Salamence and Flygon -Flygon is I think the first dragon type I ever got to fully evolve, and it is a staple in any team I build when Hoenn pokemon are available. I know Garchomp stole its thunder, but this Desert devil will always be a favorite. Favorite Steel Types: Metagross and Aggron -Metagross while unavailable until late in the game, is a pokemon I deeply enjoy turning loose on my opponents, especially when they're using poison types since Metagross is impervious to and supereffective against poison types. -Aggron I love because it's the first steel type I ever actually got my hands on and out of a pile of awesome looking pokemon, Aggron is the toughest looking. I don't use them that much, don't know why, but I still love them. Favorite Bug Type: Hands down Scyther & Scizor -Confession time: When I was a kid, I did not like pokemon. I didn't get into it until at least fifth grade. These two are the first pokemon I ever saw and liked. For that, they will always be favorites. Favorite Poison Type: the Nidoran line -These two hold a special place in my heart because way back in elementary school, my first real crush (who was also my best friend at the time) gave me a Nidoran card, because it was blue and she knew I liked blue. So even if I had no other reason to like the Nidoran line, that would be enough for them to claim a spot on my favorites list. However they are also extremely badass and I almost always catch one if at all possible for their versatility and power. And they look awesome. Favorite Psychic Type: Latios and Mew Two -Come on, you didn't think I was gonna leave out Latios did ya? It's a PSYCHIC DRAGON. That is freaking awesome and of course the dual dragon typing catapults Latios to the top of my favorites list. Also, it is extremely badass even if it is a pain to catch. -Mew Two was the villain in the first pokemon movie, the most badass legendary season 1 had, and as far as I'm concerned he is the most badass legendary ever. Come on, a genocidal pokemon that was created to be the world's most badass powerhouse? Hells yeah I want that on my team! Favorite Ice Type: Walrein -Walrein is a badass blue walrus that'll make a frozen tv dinner out of most dragon, flying, ground and grass types, and one featured prominently on the first team I ever beat the Hoenn Pokémon league with. Favorite Water Type: Swampert, Lapras, Sharpedo -Swampert is definitely my favorite Hoenn starter. It is blue, it has Swamp in its name (I live next to a swamp), it is immune to electric attacks, it can beat the crap out of most anything I point it at, and as far as I'm concerned there is nothing to not like about it. -Lapras is always fun to cut loose when my opponent drops a Kingdra. With Water Absorb, it's immune to half of Kingdra's stab attacks, and it can learn Perish Song, which when my opponent only has their Kingdra left means I can drop Perish song and as long as I can hold out three turns, it's a bullet in the brain of the one pokemon I hate fighting more than any other -Sharpedo is just so dang cool. It's a shark, a torpedo and a freeze ray all in one that my opponent gets hurt if they hit with a physical attack. Freaking awesome. Favorite Grass Type: Cacturne -I love having a Cacturne for throwing down in the Hoenn Region. It resists the typings favored by the 7th and 8th gym leaders, the first 2 members of the elite four and the champion. And it can learn movves that are super effective against all of the above. Cacturne is beyond any shadow of a doubt my favorite Grass type. Favorite Fire Types: Charizard, Magmar, Blaziken -Charizard is a big fire breathing dragon, the only dragonish starter across all 6 generations, and my definitely my favorite Kanto starter. -The first time I saw a Magmar, it was throwing down with the much touted Charizard and winning. It took me forever to find one, and while it wasn't as awesome as I thought it would be, it's still pretty dang cool. -Blaziken runs a hairs breadth second to Swampert, only outpaced because Swampert is blue. I love having a Blaziken. I like the design, it's got a better typing than Charizard, and its badass enough to throw down with most anything on a comparable level. Favorite Dark Type: Absol & Tyrannitar -Absol is a badass that can learn most of the most badass TM attacks available, and it has Super Luck in Gen IV which ups its critical hit ratio making it even more badass. Nuf said. -Tyrannitar is awesome. End of story. Favorite Electric Type: Zapdos -Zapdos is the first legendary I ever caught, and it gets extra props for being a freaking thunderbird and the only one of the legendary birds I actually like. Favorite Flying Type: Skarmory -My second steel type, as far as I'm concerned Skarmory is the most badass of all pokemon birds. It's vulnerable to electric and fire attacks, but its still pretty dang cool to have. Favorite Fighting Type: Hitmontop -Just because its so weird and rare, Hitmontop is my favorite. Also, I'm not sure I've ever had to fight one so I've never had one get on my nerves! 8^D Favorite Normal Type: Snorlax -Snorlax is such a pain to catch, but so much more of a pain for my enemies to fight! I love sending this big bruiser out while I heal up the rest of my party and laughing at my enemies as they try hurt it. Favorite Rock Type: Aerodactyl & Kabutops -I first saw Aerodactyl and Kabutops in the Latios/Latias movie, and they were so freaking badass that I just had to have my own, and I don't like many pure rock types because they've just got so many weaknesses. Favorite Ground Type: Sandslash -It's just the coolest looking ground type, and I don't like ground types that much, excepting the ones already mentioned. Favorite Ghost Type: Dusklops -Dusklops is the most badass ghost type I've ever been able to get in the variation of fully evolved. I love my Haunters, but I don't have anybody to trade with, so I can never evolve them into Gengars, and that just rankles no end, which is just enough to give my Duskulls the edge up into the favorite spot. Those are my favorite pokemon that I've had. There are some that would change if I counted pokemon I had never managed to catch, but out of the ones I've had, these are my favorites. I'll leave lists of favorites in other things from time to time as they occur to me, I encourage you to as well. Feel free to comment! Category:Blog posts Category:Cackling Shadow